


Motherly Love

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Motherly Love

The warden was laid down, soft grass against his back, arm above his head. He loved the stars, he never usually got to see them. He sat up, and watched Remi and Leliana dance around the fire. It was such a joy to see everyone happy, a break from the usual pain and anguish.

"Amell,” Wynne said in a disappointed tone, “You can’t just lay around the camp without a shirt on.”

“Says who, I am the leader you know.”

She scoffed, trying her best to push him back up. He gave in. He was closer to her height sat down than he ever would be stood up.

“I did not raise you to sit half naked in the party camp now,” she said as she flung his tunic towards him, “put the shirt on.”

He complied, trying to pull the shirt over him to no avail, he looked at Wynne. “You do know that none of these fit me correctly right, they’re all too small or too short." 

She snatched the fabric from his hands,"Then I shall sew you another one.” 

They sat for around an hour, taking in the campfires warmth. Wynne didn’t know how he could stand to wear so little in the middle of winter. Maybe it was all the fuzz on his chest. He began to braid his hair while he waited.

“You also need a haircut,” Wynne mumbled, in between pulling thread through her teeth. If he wasn’t going to take care of himself then she would just have to.

Amell felt startled, “There’s nothing wrong with my hair.”

“What if a darkspawn sneaks up on you, it’s so thick they could drag you from it. It’s so impractical, how do you even see in battle." He tied the front half of his hair up most times but it came down easily, but Amell didn’t need to see.

“Zevran is my eyes.”

"And what if something ever happened to him, while he’s too busy watching you," She tutted pulling the thread through her teeth.

“Nothing is happening to him, ever.” 

Wynne clearly disapproved of his accidental romantic intention, Zevran and Morrigan were problematic at best with the rest of the party it was downright confusing. She asks herself if this is nature or nurture, if she should have told him more. She never could’ve known all this would happen.

She raised the new tunic to him, stitches covering it, half blue and half off white. He pulled it over his head and smiled. It was tight on the arms but it fit in the torso, and that’s what mattered. 

“Stitched together from broken pieces, this shirt almost feels like me.”

“Well,” Wynne replied, “It was made exactly for you.”

Mell yawned, face scrunching and arms raising far above his head. He never slept, never felt enough comfort. Right now, even with a templar scowling at him from across the way. He’d felt more comfort than he had in so long. Morrigan walked over, having just made some questionable, yet appetising smelling soup. She set it down in his open hands, placing a kiss to his forehead. He smiled, ever so innocently content and took a spoonful of soup, burning the inside of his mouth. It was at this point Wynne knew she’d raised an idiot, but at least he was a cute one.


End file.
